The Visitor
by TwoCortWort
Summary: Caitlin stumbles upon the Cullen home after a car accident. She's running from a secret, will the Cuellen's be able to help her from the evil thats following her?


**Prologue**

**Caitlin's View**

"Where are we going?" I asked starting to panic.

"I don't know, Catie! Did you see what that thing did to Doug? Do you want that to happen to you?" Josh asked.

"And you driving like a maniac won't get us killed?" I snapped.

"Catie! Shut up! I am trying to think," Josh said punching me in the arm.

"I want out of this car if you are going to be violent," I said rubbing my arm. He didn't answer me and kept accelerating. At one point I did see a sign that said "Welcome to Forks" and I try to wrangle my mind as to where we were. We seem to be going nowhere and I was becoming more scared by the second.

"Josh there is no one following us. Will you slow down, please?" I pleaded.

"Did you ever think whatever that thing was didn't have a car?" He snapped.

"Josh are you telling me you know what it was? Please cue me in," I said tightening my seatbelt.

"It's eyes were red, what human has red eyes like that? Its not human, it could be like Spiderman or something," He said.

"Something that isn't in a comic book," I snapped seeing we were out in the middle of nowhere. Josh became quiet after that and kept and accelerated on final time and hitting a patch of ice and spinning out of control. The last thing I saw was a set of trees coming at us quickly, I then screamed and blacked out.

**A Few Hours Later**

I woke up in an immense amount of pain. I tried to lift my right arm and stopped after trying to lift it and the pain forcing me to stop. I looked for Josh and didn't see him. I looked around outside while sitting in the car and didn't see him. It was now getting dark out and it must have been a few hours since the accident happened. I opened the door with my left arm, which was also screaming in pain, but it wasn't as bad as my right. I finally looked down at both of my arms and saw the swelling on my right and my left was cut up pretty badly.

"Josh!" I yelled looking around for him. The windshield was in tact and I couldn't imagine he was thrown. I looked around and couldn't find him. I grabbed my purse and started walking down the road. I was hoping and praying that some one would drive by and help me. The more I walked, the worse the pain became. I couldn't remember anything before hitting the trees and how and why we wound up where we did. The moment I felt like giving up I stumbled upon a graveled driveway and could see a hint of a house as I slowly walked toward it. I couldn't find any cars in the driveway and I slowly walked up the steps toward the door. Each step was like walking up a mountain and I didn't know if I would find the strength to knock on the door. I just hoped at that moment some one was there.

**Meanwhile…Inside the Cullen Home**

_**Bella's View**_

"I am athletically impaired and now officially musically impaired," I said as Edward was trying to teach me to play the piano.

"Patience Bella, you need some of that," I heard Emmet say.

"Can you play?" I asked turning around to face him.

"Sure I can," He said walking and banging on the piano, making me wish I was deaf at that moment.

"Bella's 1000 times better," I heard Alice say. All the while Edward was silent and I was curious what was going on.

"What is it?" I asked hitting him to snap him out of whatever trance he was in.

"There's a human here," He said.

"Duh! I am human," I said not quite sure at what he meant by that.

"Not you Bella," I heard Carlisle say. All the sudden everyone was in the music room and then headed toward the front door. I hadn't heard a knock, but was curious how anyone could find the house. I walked over to the window to look to see if I could see anything and was shocked to find a girl stumbling toward the porch. She was bleeding from all different places.

"Oh my gosh! She's hurt!" I screamed after a second. Edward and Carlisle came running over and peaked through the window.

"How did she find us?" Edward asked.

"You have to help her. She's obviously hurt and needs help," I said not caring about anything. The worrisome Cullen was not at home and wouldn't attack, all though I feared he would attack this poor girl and kill her. I shot pleading looks at everyone in the room, I knew the pain this girl was feeling and would want them to help me if I would've stumbled upon the house looking like that. I only hoped they would do it for a complete stranger at that moment.

**Meanwhile…**

_**Caitlin's View**_

I got an eerie feeling as I walked toward the door, like this wasn't a safe place to be. I looked around and didn't see anyone or didn't hear anything in the woods surrounding the house. I was saying a prayer that some one would be home and could help me and help find Josh, wherever he could be.

I knocked on the door and waited.


End file.
